fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Felix Gets Grounded For Infinity
Transcript * Slippy V: Let's check what was on GoAnimate Wiki. * (Slippy V goes to the Recent Wiki Activity page and becomes shocked) * Slippy V: OH MY GOD!! FELIX REPLACED MY TRANSCRIPT CALLED THE RETRO CREW GO TO JAIL FOR A LONG TIME WITH SOME MINOR NONSENSE AND A POKEMON HENTAI PICTURE INVOLVING MEWTWO AND LUCARIO!! I AM CALLING ANDREW!! (calls Andrew) Hello Andrew. Felix replaced several of GoAnimate Wiki's content with a Pokemon Hentai image as well as some nonsense. * Andrew: (on phone) Oh my god! He's gonna get it. * Slippy V: Bye. (hangs up) * (At Felix's room) * Felix: All right! I replaced that transcript with a Pokemon Hentai image! * Andrew: Felix, did I hear you say that you replaced that transcript with a Pokemon Hentai image and nonsense words? * Felix: Yes i did. The transcript was a piece of shit. * Andrew: FELIX HOW DARE YOU CAUSE HAVOC AT THE GOANIMATE WIKI!! THAT DOES IT!! YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR INFINITY!! I AM CALLING SLIPPY V AND HIS FRIENDS TO COME OVER HERE!! * (At the living room) * Andrew: Felix, Slippy V and his friends would teach you a lesson. * Slippy V: This is me, Slippy V. I'm sick of you replacing my transcript that I worked hard with a Pokemon Hentai image. * DavidTheAnimationGuy: I'm DavidTheAnimationGuy. What you uploaded on GoAnimate Wiki was just disgusting. You already know that the image you uploaded can disgust people. * RobertCoatesAnimation: I'm RobertCoatesAnimation. You can't mess up some parts of the Wiki by adding swear words in pages, and uploading inappropriate images. * YouMookSaidTimon: I'm YouMookSaidTimon. And I can't believe what you have done on GoAnimate Wiki you terrible bear! * KawaiiSugarBunny: I'm KawaiiSugarBunny. What you have done was just disgusting. * Eddie: I'm Eddie. And you would be blocked from GoAnimate Wiki. * Ralph: I'm Ralph. You kept annoying fellow Wikians by replacing their pages with a Pokemon Hentai image and some swear words. * Timon: I'm Timon. Stop disturbing everything on this Wiki for God's sake! * Pumbaa: We are very disappointed with your behavior on GoAnimate Wiki. * Fat Timon: And i'm Fat Timon. What you did on GoAnimate Wiki was malicious. You will lose your memories made by Funimation. * YouMookSaidTimon: And for that, there will be no Burger King, no Wendys, no Subway, no Taco Bell, no Steak and Shake, no Johnny Rockets, no Sonic, no Wikia, no Dailymotion, no YouTube, and no more fun. * DavidTheAnimationGuy: And you will be forced to watch prime time shows like Night Gallery, 3rd Rock from the Sun, Two and a Half Men, Seinfeld, The Simpsons, South Park, King of the Hill, Drawn Together, Family Guy, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, Family Matters, Step by Step, Perfect Strangers, Full House, Married With Children, The Tracey Ullman Show, Survivor, The Big Bang Theory, Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, Fish Hooks, Wander Over Yonder, Looney Tunes, Spongebob Squarepants, Rugrats, The Fairly Oddparents, Jimmy Neutron, Dexter's Laboratory, Ed, Edd n' Eddy, The American version of the Powerpuff Girls, Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, Total Drama, Rocko's Modern Life, Danny Phantom, Regular Show, Adventure Time, Alvin and the Chipmunks, ALVINNN!! And The Chipmunks, and many other prime time shows not made by Funimation. * Eddie: And you will be forced to watch baby shows such as Barney, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Go Diego Go, Sesame Street, Dinosaur Train, Rolie Polie Olie, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, The Wiggles, Animal Mechanicals, Jungle Junction, Tickety Toc, Peppa Pig, PB&J Otter, Super Why, Bear in the Big Blue House, Bob the Builder, Kipper, Blue's Clues, Little Bear, Wow Wow Wubbzy, Jack's Big Music Show, Franklin, Caillou, Little Bill, The Wonder Pets, Salty's Lighthouse, Eureeka's Castle, Out of the Box, Balamory, Bananas in Pajamas, The Alvin Show, Slime Time Live, Animal Jam, and many other baby shows not made by Funimation. * Fat Timon: And also, the only things you would eat and drink are grape nuts, prunes, raw eggs, swiss cheese, roast beef, macaroni and cheese, staled popcorn, Zimbabwean sandwiches, urine, poop, blood, vomit, toilet water, bath water, dog food, dirty laundry, stinky socks, and baby food. * Felix: I hate grape nuts, prunes, raw eggs, swiss cheese, roast beef, macaroni and cheese, staled popcorn, Zimbabwean sandwiches, urine, poop, blood, vomit, toilet water, bath water, dog food, dirty laundry, stinky socks, and baby food. * RobertCoatesAnimation: We do not care, Felix. They are the only things you can eat and drink. And that is final. * YouMookSaidTimon: Now you will turn into a baby. * Felix: (shrinks) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! * (Felix's voice changes to Kenny voice) * Felix: (now speaking in Kenny voice) I'm sorry for replacing content with Pokemon Hentai images, and I am also sorry for swearing! * Eddie: We don't care anymore! Now go to your room and start watching shows and movies not made by Funimation and start playing video games and CD-Roms not made by Funimation. * Felix: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Category:Grounded Stuff